


Hot and Bothered.

by WinchesterInTheTardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chuckle-voodoos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self Penetration, Xeno, kurtuna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterInTheTardis/pseuds/WinchesterInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna's in heat and enlists his best friend to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katastrophi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/gifts).



> Well, here's my first fic in the Homestuck Fandom. I hope you guys like me! I find Kurtuna to be absolutely adorable so I couldn't resist writing this. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any errors in spelling or grammar as I didn't have this proof-read.

Kurloz raised his head from reading an extensive thick book about chuckle-voodoos and his face went hard with confusion. A smell had hit his nose that made his protein sack stir in excitement and it was coming from outside. But who would've been outside his hive in such a condition...? He suddenly smiled best he could with his lips stitched so tightly as his Meulin popped into his think pan. Yes, it had to be her considering the scent smelled so sweet to him. It was not unlike the smell of the troll delicacy called cotton candy.

He snapped the book shut and threw it down somewhere that was probably half way across his hive and stood, long legs and gangly arms stretching before he started his way toward the door. Already his bulge was slipping from his nook and dripping excitedly with his genetic material as he reached the door, ready to wretch it open before he heard the knock. That was odd, Meulin never knocked before she came into his hive. His hand grabbed the knob of the door and he pulled it open, feeling his protein sack twist in excitement as he saw who was standing there. 

There stood his moirail, Mituna Captor. Mituna grinned at him shyly and without words he moved past Kurloz into the hive. The scent passed under Kurloz's nose and he felt himself go weak in the knees, every inch of his body below his grub scars going rigid. How could Mituna possibly smell so enticing? He inhaled through his nose and opened his eyes, looking at his moirail sitting on the lumpy couch. The Gemini was curled up, arms wrapped around his legs and dressed in very loose clothing, complete with a Gemini t-shirt and a mustard yellow sweater over his slim gray arms. 

Kurloz tried to calm himself quickly as he made his way over to the couch, sitting down carefully beside of the obviously-in-heat troll. He enjoyed Mituna much more this way – without that tight suit and without his helmet. It was nice to see his hair flopped over those little glance nuggets of his, and he enjoyed being able to see a bit more of his face as well, though that messy mop of hair covered a good chunk of his face, just as the helmet did. 

His thoughts of adoration were interrupted by a small mewling noise that Mituna made and Kurloz turned his head curiously, looking his body over. The cotton candy scent was stronger now, drenching the room and drenching his senses in temptation to put gloved hands on his moirail. From the looks of things Mituna's bulge had made it's way out of its sheath and was sliding into his nook slowly. Kurloz blinked at this then looked away, feeling his cheeks turning a bright indigo under his face paint. 

Usually something like that was frowned upon for trolls, but seeing as Mituna was in heat and the heat seemed to be so extreme, he decided not to look down upon the act. The mewls slipping from his moirail's lips made his bulge squirm wildly in his purple shorts. Motherfuck, the sound was irresistible. The high blood turned back toward him and reached out, putting hands on the Gemini's shoulders and sliding the sweater down his arms. “Kurloz,” he whined, adding an adorable sounding 'th' to the end of the mime's name. It made the indigo blood grin and toss the sweater away, leaving him with only the thin black t-shirt and pants that seemed to rival the bagginess and softness of his dancestor's polka dot pants. 

The mime paused and took a long breath before trying something on his friend. It was something he'd done a few times before, but with little success. He knew he couldn't speak so chuckle-voodoos would have to do for now. 

“That heat smells delicious brother.” He smiled at him, stitches pulling his lips painfully - though he didn't care about the pain because Mituna was now whimpering much louder and a toothy grin had spread across the yellowblood's face. 

Mituna seemed to have slipped his bulge out of his nook and he seemed a bit more calm now, running a hand trough his messy mop of black hair. “It's the worst,” he murmured, lisp showing through once again. His hands went down to rest on his torso where it was cramping up so badly and Kurloz let out a long huff of air that would've been a sigh, were he able to do so. The high blood raised his gloved hands and pushed them under Mituna's shirt, massaging at his gray skin lightly. He knew how bad heats could hurt. He'd been known to fill up several pails before he even began to feel any better. 

“Could take care of that for ya 'tuna,” he mumbled in his mind, voodoos transferring the thought into his moirail's mind. Mituna's cheeks flushed an impossibly bright shade of yellow and he grinned, dual fangs nipping lightly at his own bottom lip. 

“I'd like that,” he nearly whispered, hooking his thumbs underneath his soft pants and pulling them down until they were draped around his lithe ankles. His bulge was out of it's sheath, squirming wildly against his rather supple thigh. Were Kurloz able to take his stitches out he would've loved to have sank his shark-like high blood teeth into the soft skin there. 

The highblood's eyes trailed over Mituna's body, not really surprised by everything he saw. It was curious, the way his bulge forked at the end ever so slightly. He lifted his hand then paused, glancing down at the gloves before removing them. He the resumed his movement, hand moving down and finger sliding delicately between the two forks in his bulge, causing Mituna to chirp in pleasure. “K-kurloz,” he whined, bucking himself up toward his friend's hands. 

Kurloz would've laughed if he could, instead letting out a few short huffs of air from his nose before he reached up, nearly tearing away Mituna's t-shirt. The yellowblood whined but let himself be turned into putty on the couch beneath Kurloz's skilled hands that were rubbing and pressing in all the right places along his torso and back. It was relieving his heat so well that he could feel the pressure building in his abdomen, desperate for a release of genetic material. He squirmed and pushed his hips up, bulge moving erratically and desperately, honey-mustard yellow fluids dripping down between his legs from his nook. 

Hm, his nook. Kurloz's eyes lit up and he sat up, grabbing Mituna's legs by the ankles and yanking him down into a laying position on the couch. The smaller troll squeaked and Kurloz let out a chuckling huff through his nose once more as he pushed Mituna's legs up, exposing his very wet nook. Except wet wasn't the correct word for it in this case. No, it wasn't just wet, it was sopping wet – absolutely soaked in genetic material. It made Kurloz's mouth water...well it would've at least. He suddenly wished he had his tongue to delve deep into the sunshine yellow folds and move it until his moirail was screaming and writhing in absolute pleasure. 

Instead, he leaned down and nuzzled his wire-threaded lips against Mituna's legs, causing him to shudder in delight as the mime's fingers trailed along his bulge, slowly sliding lower, lower, down over the sheath and finally into his nook. He bucked his hips up so had that his hair flopped back and uncovered his eyes, drawing a smirk from the silent clown. “Feel good, motherfucker?”

Mituna nodded desperately, chest heaving as he tried to force himself down onto Kurloz's fingers. “More, more Kurloz,” he chirped, closing his eyes tightly as his moirail slid in another finger, filling his nook but not nearly satisfying it enough. “I-I want your bulge.” The words fell on Kurloz's ears and nearly instantly he'd pulled his purple shorts and skeleton leggings down, exposing his indigo bulge dripping it's genetic materials with excitement. Mituna sighed with relief as another wave of his head hit him, causing his protein sack to flutter desperately. He both wanted and needed his pale friend so urgently. 

His eyes opened and observed his moirail before him. He'd never seen Kurloz's bulge before and the sight shocked him. The thing was large – much larger than his own, in fact. He whimpered and spread his long thin legs apart a big more, all but vocally begging Kurloz to fuck him. Kurloz just huffed a laugh and grabbed the skinny ankles once more, hoisting them up over his shoulders and getting Mituna into a very obscene position. “Ready for this my little delicious smelling motherfucker?” The Gemini's response was but a moan as he writhed and tried his best to force Kurloz to slip into him, but to no avail. 

The highblood's bulge lined itself up to his moirail's nook and he felt his blood boil as it began to slide in, wriggling mercilessly as it did so. Mituna gasped, mouth hanging open as he forced himself down, taking near all of Kurloz's bulge before the larger troll pulled back, not wanting to fill him quite so full just yet though the little one was gasping and begging him for more. 

His hips snapped forward as he caught scent of the delicious cotton candy smell again and he felt his bulge writhe excitedly. Mituna could feel the way Kurloz moved inside of him. It was perfect – he even pressed his thick bulge up into the most amazing places. The Gemini would have never imagined something like this feeling so good. Damn troll heat. 

Kurloz slid his hips forward at a much quicker pace now, teasingly sliding nearly to the hilt of his bulge before he slipped it back out and left Mituna empty and craving him. His own nook was slathering indigo liquid down his thighs now, as nothing could be better than this. “Hot little fucker,” he thought, winking as 'Tuna blushed brightly and averted his gaze from his high blood friend. 

A pale gray hand reached for the mustard blooded troll's bone bulge and bony fingers curled around it, thumb moving up to tease between the forked ends. Already Mituna was close because of his heat, but this really finished him off. It took only seconds of Kurloz ravishing his squirming bulge with skilled fingers to make him spill plenty of genetic material between them, staining the front of Kurloz's shirt with what humans would have likely thought was mustard. Kurloz just grinned and traced his finger through it, reaching up to draw a clown smiley face on Mituna's stomach which made the smaller troll laugh heartily. Only when the mime pulled his hips away did he feel the hot liquid gush down out of his nook and cover his thighs and wastechute. 

The lithe Gemini was about to open his mouth and thank his friend when Kurloz suddenly pulled him up onto his lap, forcing him to sit down and envelope his entire bulge in his tight and warmly heated nook. He let out a gasp and his two sets of sharp fangs dug into his bottom lip painfully as he whined and lifted his hips, shuddering when the bulge pressed against the sweetest spot he'd ever felt deep inside his still slightly dribbling nook. “Jegus Kurloz,” he squealed as the mime grabbed his shoulders and forced him down on his bulge again. All the excitement had his lisp heightened times what seemed like 1,000.

“Like these motherfuckin' miracles, don't ya brother?” Mituna gave a soft laugh and his nook tightened a bit, causing Kurloz to become breathless for a minute before he resumed his thrusts, forcing himself up deeper into Mituna until he could feel himself coming undone inside. His eyes closed and his hands reached up to stroke Mituna's horns as he released his genetic material, making a mess of the couch and spilling himself inside of Mituna's probably still throbbing nook. 

“A-ah Kurloz!” The little Gemini's cheeks heated up yellow and he slowly lifted himself up, feeling the sticky and slimy genetic material slowly making its way out of his nook. Once his moirail had helped him up from his lap he felt the thick wet material run down his legs once more, mixing with his own yellowish color on his skin. 

Immediately Kurloz rushed to find something to clean him up. After all, it had to be uncomfortable to be so tired and to be covered in such a sticky mess. The first thing he grabbed was a pair of his purple shorts and he went to work wiping off the seemingly bruised insides of Mituna's thighs. He knew there weren't actual bruises there, but with the combination of purple and yellow on the pretty pale gray skin, someone could've mistaken them. 

Finally his skin was clean and Kurloz's shorts were filthy; covered in both wet and flaking genetic material and a bit of sweat for good measure. The mime tossed them to the side and glanced up at Mituna to see that his eyes were closed. He couldn't tell if he was just resting or if he was sleeping, so as quietly as he could muster – which was very quiet, mind you – he stood and pulled a somewhat tattered blanket over the naked little Gemini. 

The high blood dressed quickly and after touching up his face paint that had been smeared off by their romp, he went back to check on his dear friend. He was greeted with a half awake troll who was already whining pitifully and was ready for another round of sweet relief.


End file.
